Pacts of Life
by lele141299
Summary: Au story. With our world, Earth, there is still one world about which we know something more. The Denymeria, the worl where they live. They are creatures which we calling Mortals. They have special power together with inteligence and speed. Only scatter of ... Full summary inside :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everybody. I'm finally gonna start that new story, that I had in my mind for a long time now.**_

_**I hope that you're going like this story like me and my other stories ! :D And I need Beta reader so please write me a PM or state it in your review if you are interested :)**_

_**Anyway I hope that I write it like I have it in my mind :P**_

_**So here we go ...**_

_**Full Sumary :**__** AU story. **_

_**Along with our world, Earth, there is one other world which we know about. The Denymeria, the world where "they" live. "They" are creatures which we call Mortals. They have special powers along with enhanced inteligence and speed. Only a few people can travel to Denymeria. Those people, Travelers, are also able to create a bond with the Mortals, which are called "Pacts of life", because the pacts last the entire Travelers lifetime. At Earth there is a school for Travelers, where they learn how to materialize the pact and how to create a bond with a Mortal. However, it's not always easy. Let's accompany Tsuna on his life tour and find his destiny. Everything is going to change.**_

_**Warnings : Bad grammar and maybe also OOC!**_ _** Rating may go up!**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Everything about KHR is in ownership of Akira Amano**_

_**Pairings :**__** main R27, slightly Arcobaleno27**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Of the contract of Life**_

_**Prologue**_

In addition to our world, the Earth, there is another one, a secret world which __is only known to a select few people. A world in which creatures reside not only you know but often which you cannot even imagine.

Creatures that have amazing abilities, like intelligence and strength, along with a longer lifespan and sometimes even unimaginable size. Their shapes and colors could capture every artists muse by their abstractions and variety.

This world, Denymeria, only a few people, the Travelers, who have the "Gift" can enter. The Gift allows the Travelers, to make a contract with the there residing creatures – The Mortals.

Contracts which often last well for years. There are two types of contracts.

The first, which is more common, between Mortal and Traveler - person who can travel through the barrier between our two worlds. _**A**_ The second between Mortal and Hybrid.

**A** Hybrid is a person who is a mix between Mortal and Traveler. One of his parents is a Mortal and the other is a Traveler. Such people tend to have increased intelligence and speed. However, there are also those who can control one of the elements.

These Hybrids are also very rare. The contracts between Mortal and Hybrid last longer, because __Hybrids and Mortals tend to have the same lifespan. If a Traveler has a contract,__is easy to tell, because they have a gem on their forearm.

Because when the contract is formed, a gem appears on their forearm. The more expensive and interesting the gem's shape and color is, the stronger is the Mortal.

Mortals normally have two forms. The first is the one in which they spend most of their time. Every Mortal is different. Some look as if they just came out of some horror movie. Their shape is often irregular and they are mostly darker in color.

But there are also some that look completely innocent. Some Mortals look like butterflies, ladybugs or small birds. But do not think that such Mortals will not hurt or attack you, because they also have the power and intelligence__to do so.

There are also exceptions. The strongest Mortals have the form of __humans. They look like us, can travel through barriers and can form the contract without our knowledge or input.

The second form all Mortals have is the form of an animal. It may be a fox, a deer as well as a shark or an unicorn. They all have different sizes and colors.

But the strongest have yet another form.__The form of a dragon. Each dragon has a different form. You__won't find two of the same.The only resemblance you could find would be the color, because of the elements they control.

The strongest Mortals control up to 3 elements, but there are some Mortals who can control 2. Most of them however can only control 1 element, in some cases even none. Those who control only one element are the most common. Even if they control more than one element, they still have the enhanced abilities that come with the shape and the size of their forms. When the Mortal is born it has an undefined form, however it will not remain in it forever, but it will change and manifest in it's first form over the course of the first year.

However to reach the rarest form, the form of a human, a lot of experience and power is needed, which Mortals gain through fights and battles. Their size is increasing the stronger they get and when they're as big as a human bus they finally change to a humanoid form. But there is one difference to Mortals in their humanoid form and Humans. Mortals tend to be bigger than the average human.

As mentioned before Mortals can control elements. In total there are 8 elements. Each element has its own color, which is seen somewhere on the body of the Mortal. The elements and their respective colors are : Lighting - yellow, Fire has the color of - red, Water - blue, Poison - purple, Ice – grey, Earth - brown, Wind - green and finally Darkness - black.

However, there is also the Heaven elementwith its whitecolor**,** the ninth element which is considered to be long lost and the basis of everything. Long before Mortals or elements even existed, there was a single clan, the Motruus – which is also known as the Clan of the Heaven Element.

There were many of them and an old legend says, that each Clan member was able to control all elements. But then the great war came. The war between Mortuus and humans. Humans invented weapons, which were able to injure and kill the__Motuus. After many battles with great losses on both sides, the humans won and destroyed all Mortuus.

Or did they?

Before the final battle, the 8 most powerful Mortuus came together to ensure the future of their Clans abilities. Each of them created two new beings, in which they stored one of their elements and hid them, so the humans couldn't harm them.

A few hundred years later these beings build their own clans in Denymeria and were finally able to defeat the humans, who still remained in their world. The clan leaders, which were the strongest Mortals then, created a new barrier that prevented humans entering Denymeria.

For several hundred years, the number of the beings increased.__But then it happened. Humans a few hundred years became more mature and then the first Travelers got through the barrier. They created a machine that has enough strength and energy to create a crack in the barrier to go there and then back, only to close the crack.

Mortals decided to become allies with humans. Travelers and Mortals created an agreement that was named "Agreement between the Worlds" in which they agreed not to attack the other world and it's inhabitants. They all agreed to life with eachother in peace.

Humans built a school for the chosen and Mortals built a place for Travelers in their world. Contractors got along well, but not entirely. Most Humans thought that they were better than the Mortals, more intelligent compared to them and superior in their society. Only one human saw the mistake that the others did.

One of the very first Travelers.

His name was Nico Ealters. He was a man who also the Mortals remember. The school teaches about it, because he created the first contract and also had the most, then. He had 6 of them and all were from Mortals will,__no contract was forced upon the Mortal. Now Travelers normally have at least 7 contracts, but not by the will of Mortals.

Ordinary people employ people with contracts. Whether for protection or for their own interest. One of the largest companies working with Travelers and Mortals in the world is "The Vongola Company". It's owned by the Sawada family. The current boss is the eldest son, Leyasu Sawada, of the three sons of the former owner Iemitsu Sawada.

With his wife Nana, they also have their middle son, Akira, and youngest son Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu and Nana aren't Travelers. So it was a surprise for everyone, when their children became Travelers and went to the school for Travelers.

The two oldest sons had it attended and graduated in record time. They are also the family's pets. The youngest is the black sheep of the family. No one notices and no one cares what happens to him.Yes, Tsunayoshi has a hard life.

_**End of Prologue**_

_**Flashback :**_

"Ah, It's Dame-Tsuna. What are you still doing here?__You don't even have a contract, you're so pathetic!"

"Go away from here you freak!"

"Hey look at him, he is shivering like a wretch . Hahahahahah"

"What's the matter Dame-Tsuna can't say anything?!"

"HahAhahahahah !"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"DAME-TSUNA!"

"DAME-TSUNA!"

_**End of flash back**_ (dream)

Tsuna sits up suddenly, resulting in him banging his head against his bed's headboard.

"Ah it was another dream "

_**So this is it :D **_

_**I hope you liked it and please Vote if Tsuna is going to be a Hybrid or not and also if yes then which element he has :D**_

_**Also please let me know if it's good and if I should continue this :) An please I really need a Beta ! Please let me know if you are interested :DDDD**_

_**Please Review and read and DON'T FLAME:D**_

_**More Reviews = More chapters :D ;)**_

_**Beat'ed by **__**Dawnsty**___


	2. Chapter 2 : AN

_**Hello everybody :D**_

_**First – I'm very happy that you like this story so far and so I decided to write it further keep writing it :)**_

_**Secondly – I know that you might think that this story is very alike to Metamorcy's story "Contract " , BUT! I'm NOT copying this super story.**_

_**For example take many of Reunion story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The plots are alike but the whole story complete different. Only because the plot line seems to be the same on first glance it doesn't mean that the story is a copy. Just take those many reunion stories for example. Most of them have the same idea "Tsuna and his Guardians are going to attend their class reunion", but all of them are unique in their storyline! The same plot idea doesn't mean that the story will be a copy!**_

_**So I am telling you the truth. I indeed got this idea when I read this story Metamorcy's "Contract" and it inspired me, to write my own version of this story the plot. So while it is going to be the same plot, it's going to be (completely) different. if you know what I m thinking mean ...**_

_**And I am trying to make a difference between this story and mine, so you people don't think that I stole this story from Metamorcy :)**_

_**So please wait and read my story! ahead I promise that this story is going to be great and nothing like "Contract" ...**_

_**SO one more time and hopefully for the last time I'M NOT COPYING ANY STORY!**_

_**Lenus**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Tsuna's day Part 1

_**Hello everybody, I'm very happy you like this story, because I had this one in my mind for a long time. I think it was when I read "Contract". It is a really good story to read and if you didn't read it you have to.**_

_**So anyway I'm also happy you voted for Tsuna's situation so here are the results :**_

_**Hybrid Yes/No :**_

_**Yes : 6**_

_**No :**_

_**Element :**_

_**Heaven : 5**_

_**Ice : 1**_

_**Wind : 1**_

_**Now I decided to let you vote for this plot a little longer so I'm letting it open ...**_

_**Also please don't forget that this isn't a stolen story and there have to be more stories with good plots :D**_

_**So here it is :DDDDD**_

_**"**__Thoughts"_

**"Mortals when in their animal form"**

"Normal"

**Chapter 2**

**"**It was along time before, even before our generations of Travelers went into their world for the first time, that the barrier was between our two worlds. Having positions of the wall witch were there to protect them and us alike. ..."

_"Ah, the same thing that I heard many times before. I don't why they can't remember. But yes, I know why. Why? Because now they are all sleeping. Some are hiding behind a book, some are sleeping open to the All to see. I don't really know how Mr. Prince can stand this . He is a very nice teacher, I really like him. He even told me to call him Gilbert._

_I don't know why I'm really sitting here. I know everything he says and when I'm talking about knowing everything he says that it's the same with every subjects in this school._This school is the most well known one all around the world_. The Vongola Academy. _

_Yes the Vongola, the richest company in the world.__Even if they know that there is a third child, they always deny it. I'm the third child of this family. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but I go by Tsuna.____Still the majority is calling me Dame-Tsuna. _

_It isn't because I'm stupid or something. It is because I don't have a single contract. Nope, not even one. No. Nothing. But I'm__ okay with how things are now. I don't need another person or something, __to know that those words aren't true__. _

_So lets see, after History I have "How to do Contracts" and after that the last lesson will be Art. Art is my favorite subject in school. Every week we have something else. One week were taught in art, in the second week we have music and in the third week we have writing. __Then the cycle repeats__."_

_**Ring-ring-ring**_

"And that's all for today. Please look at it and tomorrow we are going to have a small quiz."said Mr Prince and started picking up his things. Every student ran__out of the classroom as fast as possible, to finally talk with their friends and have lunch.

When Tsuna had his things stored in his bag and was on the way out, he looked to the front of the classroom and saw his teacher picking up heavy books. He sighed and went to help him carry the books.

"Hello Gilbert, do you want some help ?"

"Ah, Tsuna, yes I'd be very grateful for it"

_**In the cabinet**_

"So, Tsuna how did you like my class today?"

"It was okay, very interesting like always. It would be even better if they weren't sleeping but instead listening to what you are saying." said Tsuna as he put the two books he was carrying down. He then went to the little library which is in the cabinet and picked one of the many books from the shelf and opened it.

It was about Mortals history, which isn't normally taught in class and was written in their old language. Now it wasn't very common to be known, but Tsuna thought that it was very interesting and the best books were in this language and not in English, which is the common language in our and their world.

"You know, if you like that book you can have it" said Mr Prince as he set his books aside. Tsuna looked at him surprised and then at the book. It's name was "How it was before".

"Really, can I ?"

"Yes, you can. Every time you look at that one I know that you are one of the few people who know how to speak Latin." Latin is their old language. Many people don't even know that the ruins are in Latin and practically everyone of the students knows something in the Mortal's old language.

Tsuna smiled at him and put three books in his dark brown leather bag across shoulder. He then looked at his wrist watch and quickly said his goodbye to run to his next class.When Tsuna arrived in the classroom he was the first one. Which suited him just fine, because he could choose his favorite place. At the end of the row, next to the window.

Not like somebody is going to sit next to him or anywhere near him, that leaves the last row almost empty, if it wasn't for him sitting there. But it is okay with him like this. At least they leave him alone.

The Contracts teacher is also very nice to Tsuna. In fact, most of the teachers were nice to Tsuna, because they knew him better than everyone in school.

Jody Reed was one of the first professors Tsuna introduced himself to. He is young and very friendly, ... okay maybe not. It depends on the person.

"Yo, Tsuna. How are you today?" __this question snapped Tsuna out of his train of thoughts. He looked down to the stage at the front of the class. There stood Jody. His hair was messy like always in this sexy " I-had-the-best-snog-of-my-life"way, which girls love so much. A bold red button down shirt with last two buttons open to show his delicate collarbone to the world (Yes, Tsuna knows he's gay) and slim black pants with black dress shoes.

"Hello, Jody. Thanks I'm happy now. Gilbert gave me a new book" smiled Tsuna. Jody chuckled and continued to evaluate his papers.

"So are you going to read it or listening to something you obviously already know?"

"Haha, very funny Jody" said Tsuna sarcastically, "I want to read it"

"That's okay but please don't start singing, because that way I can't focus on the others idiots. You know how much I love your singing. Ahh, Like an angel"

"JODY !" Tsuna blushed a brilliant red and Jody laughed. Tsuna shook his head at him and put his favorite headphones on.

Then his hood and started reading his new book. Oh how he loved Latin...

_**So, what do you think ?**_

_**Good? Bad?**_

_**Please let me know :DDD**_

_**And don't forget to vote :DDDD**_

_**Beta'ed by**_

**Dawnsty**

_**Lenus**_


End file.
